Barry University (BU) is a private co-educational Catholic International institution serving the needs of 5,207 undergraduate students (2005-2006) representing 61 countries and 49 states. Barry, a Minority, Hispanic Serving Institution and a member of the Hispanic Associationof Colleges and Universities is sponsored by the Dominican Sisters of Adrian, Ml. Barry University continues to dedicate the efforts of its faculty, administration and research resources to the MARC U*STAR grant and we will continue to prepare students to pursue PhD degrees and future careers in biomedical as well as behavioral research. The Goals of the MARC Program at BU are: 1. Increase the number of competitively trained, underrepresented minority students enrolled in programs that lead to the research doctorate. 2. Strengthen the faculty and the science curriculum at Barry University. 3. Strengthen the research training environment at Barry University. This we accomplish through a contemporary curriculum and varied training activities which demonstrate service learning and leadership skill development. The activities include: Introduction to Honors Research course, Intramural research for Honors credit, Intramural research for Honors credit, Participation in Biomedical and Biomedically related workshops, Attendance at Scientists' Presentations, Presentation/video of research at Seminar Series, Kaplan GRE Course, Attendance and Presentations at Scientific Meetings, Preparation through completion of Honors Thesis and Graduate School application A PRE MARC component is described for freshmen and sophomores which strives to increase the depth, quality and disciplinary diversity of these students who will become the MARC applicant pool. The program evaluation is designed to document with reliable measures the program's progress toward achieving its goals and objectives. All goals are tracked by both formative (process) and summative (outcome) measures. The program will enhance and expand its existing tracking system in order to reduce the number of former Trainees lost to follow-up and to track in more detail former Trainees' career trajectory beyond their graduate training.